


Dís remembers

by dab



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Dís remembers all the years of mid-winter celebrations.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	Dís remembers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 12 days of Christmas event organized by GatheringFiKi on tumblr.

Dís remembers the mid-winter celebrations in Erebor. 

She remembers the warmth and protection of the mountain. The lights, the music, the dancing, the gifts. It was where she had met her husband, years before they were wed. 

“Princess.” He had said, his bow as reverent as his smile. 

She had giggled and accepted the sweet treat he had brought her. 

\- 

Dís remembers the mid-winter celebration the year before Smaug. 

She remembers her grandfather’s resistance in spending gold. She remembers the absence of Elven juice and foreign treats. She remembers her father’s worried looks and her brothers’ stoic faces, unwilling to challenge their grandfather. 

“Why do you look sad?” She had asked Thorin. 

“I’ll explain when you’re older.” He had answered. 

He never had. 

\- 

Dís remembers the mid-winter celebrations the years after Smaug. They had been travelling, finding work where they could. Even as a child she had been expected to help out, doing laundry and taking care of the younger Dwarflings. It had been cold, so cold, compared to Erebor. 

“Lady Dís, please take another blanket.” 

“No, he needs it more.” The boy had been shivering so much, she had been afraid he would not survive the night. 

He had, but only just. 

\- 

Dís remembers the first mid-winter celebration after arriving in Ered Luin. They were sleeping in tents and had started on the construction of the first few houses. It had been cold, but they had gotten used to that. It had not been their home yet. 

“But it will be.” Her father had said. 

“Even without Frerin?” She had questioned. 

Her father could not answer. Thorin had stopped smiling. 

\- 

Dís remembers the first mid-winter celebration with her husband. They had celebrated together. It was easier to bury herself under the blankets than to think of Thorin’s absence. 

“I’ll head east first.” Thorin had said just before he left. “That’s where he disappeared.” They had not heard from their father for two years, but Thorin was adamant he was still alive. 

“When will you come back?” 

“When I’ve found him.” 

He had not returned for years. 

\- 

Dís remembers the mid-winter celebration after Fíli’s birth. It had been a mild winter and they had visited the festival in the town square. Fíli’s small form had been pressed against her, bundled in blankets and wrapped securely to her chest. 

Thorin was absent. Again or still, she could not remember. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Her husband was with her. 

\- 

Kíli’s first mid-winter was colder, harsher. She was alone with her sons. 

She did not expect her husband or brother to return. 

A few weeks later, Thorin did. 

\- 

Dís remembers Thorin’s first mid-winter celebration with her and her sons. 

Thorin’s smile had not reached his eyes since Frerin’s death, but he tried to provide her children with comfort and warmth. 

Fíli’s eyes had lit up when he had been presented with his first wooden sword. 

“We will practice tomorrow.” Thorin had promised. 

Fíli’s hug had warmed up Thorin’s heart, she was certain. 

\- 

Dís remembers when her sons had both been old enough to receive actual weapons for the mid-winter celebration. Thorin had asked her for permission, but only because he knew she would give it. 

Oín had visited them that same evening to treat the cuts of not only her sons, but her brother as well. 

\- 

Dís remembers the first mid-winter celebration her and Thorin’s gifts had been less important for her sons than their own exchange of gifts. 

“It’s clear you made this yourself.” Kíli had joked when he opened the perfectly wrapped archer glove. 

He had used it for years, until it fell apart and he demanded Fíli make him a new one. 

“Is this a kitty or a lion on the side, Kee?” Fíli griped when the poorly-wrapped gift turned out to be a leather encasing for his favorite knife. 

He still used it to this day. 

\- 

Dís remembers the first mid-winter celebration Fíli and Kíli rather spent the evening in the tavern than at home. 

“Mid-winter is for family.” She had insisted. 

“But Mom, everybody will be there.” 

“Not everybody, because I will be _here_.” She had not allowed them to leave. 

She had, however, turned in fairly early. 

It was probably Fíli who tripped over something in the hallway on his way out. Kíli’s laughter was audible even with her earmuffs on. 

\- 

Dís remembers the mid-winter celebration both her sons had been travelling. Thorin and Dwalin were with them. 

She was alone. 

They returned a day later. 

“We tried to be back on time.” Fíli said against her ear. 

“The storm was too intense, we had to seek shelter.” Kíli echoed on her other side. 

\- 

Dís remembers the last mid-winter celebration before her sons left for Erebor. 

“Take this with you and promise me you’ll return to me.” She had whispered when handing her youngest his gift. 

“Why do I have to promise and Fíli doesn’t?” Kíli had complained. His thumb traced the runes she had carved, a smile adorning his face. 

“Fíli has promised me the same.” Dís replied. Fíli showed his own token to his brother. 

“Mine’s bigger.” Kíli grinned. Fíli pushed him, nearly causing Kíli to trip over a log. 

“Mine’s more beautiful.” 

“It is.” 

Dís smiled. She looked forward to the next celebration. With her sons safely returned to her. In Erebor. 

\- 

Dís remembers the first mid-winter celebration back in Erebor like it was yesterday. 

Because it had been yesterday. 

“Sorry we don’t have any gifts.” Fíli had said when he approached her for a hug. He was slower with his walking stick, which is why Kíli reached her first. 

“ _We_ are your gifts.” Kíli had smiled. The angry red wounds on his face had healed, but drew the attention away from his eyes. 

“You are.” Dís had agreed. Thorin smiled at them. This time it was a real smile, one she had not seen for years. 

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Her brother had said. 

“It’s good to be home.” 


End file.
